1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line method for information gathering and dissemination. In particular, the present invention relates to a self-optimizing social network which gathers and disseminates information among its members.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Information is often held and communicated in inefficient ways. For example, an individual may have a spare item that he would like to be rid of, while a friend of his may need such an item. Often, the information that would result in both needs being met is not communicated. As another example, an individual may need tickets to a basketball game for a coming weekend, while the individual's uncle may have friends with room in their box seats that they are willing to share. The success of many internet web sites has been predicated on partially filling this “information gap.” However, the first generation of internet web sites which attempt to solve this problem largely ignored the existing social structure in their respective approaches. More recently, a newer generation of web sites attempt to utilize a form of social structure; namely, passing information between a person and other individuals selected by the persons (“friends”) Such an approach utilizes an existing social structure in a straightforward manner—i.e., the need and desire among friends to communicate. Examples of these web sites include those that allow photograph sharing, or those bulletin boards that allow requests for sharing items (e.g., a ticket).
What has not been explored to date is a methodology that blends the prior art approaches to spreading information with more automated, computer-driven, and analytical message propagation methods that make use of existing online methods of social interactions (e.g., email, instant messaging, short messages services, and social network postings).